Mabel and Quiggles Forbidden Love
by fernando007
Summary: - - Does this really need a summary? Just read the bloody story already.


"So, no shit dude," said Quiggles, excitedly, "There I was playin' Team Fernando 2 last night on the couch. I was just mindin' my own business when suddenly Captain Narco shows up. I was all 'Hey there baby, what're you doing here?' She said to me 'ching chong nip nong suki yuki desu dess'."

"What's that mean?" Mabel interrupted. "You know I can't understand Narco"

"I doesn't really translate well." Jake said. "Anyways, she says that, and then she comes over and she totally starts sucking my dick."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"That's so fernando, bro!" exclaimed Mabel, bumping fists with Quiggles. "Holy cow! I wish I could get so lucky. "

"What do you mean, man? You never... made it with anyone?" asked Quiggles, perplexed.

"Well, no." Mabel said, somberly. "I haven't. Dashie is a stuck-up hoo-ha. All he ever wants to talk about is DASHIE and DASHIE." Mabel let out a yell of frustration. "IT ISN'T FAIR. I'M 21 YEARS OLD, I should have gotten laid by now!"

"Huh. You know, bro, I think I can help you. Come on, let's go back to the house."

Quiggles and Mabel made their way back to their home, which is a box or something. On the way, they battled a giant tentacle monster. But that isn't really important.

"Alright, dude, I think this'll do the trick." Said Quiggles. He produced a small vial of yellow liquid from under the sofa cushion. Mabel stared in wonderment.

"What is it?"

"It's a potion I use on Narco whenever she's acting like a bitch. One drop of this and she's raring to go!"

"OH MER GAWD!" Mabel exclaimed, snatching the bottle from Quiggles and downing the entire serum.

"No! Mabel! Don't!" Quiggles yelled in surprise, "You were supposed to give it to Dashie or whatever!"

"Quiggles, buddy... I don't feel so good..." Mabel said weakly, massaging his stomach.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, man, Quiggles, I don't think I was supposed to drink that."

"No, duh, numbskull! I said it was for Dashie!" Quiggles stated in a mix of despair and exasperation.

"I'm feeling kinda... hot..." Mabel slurred, his tone changing.

"Oh no, Mabel, you don't mean fernando hot, right? You mean like coffee hot, right?" Quiggles said with increasing worry.

"No, Quiggles... I DO MEAN FERNANDO HOT!"

Mabel jumped on to Quiggle's back and whipped off his own clothes, leaving only his hat on his head. Quiggles struggled against him, not wanting what was coming. Quiggles managed to overpower the sex-crazed Mabel, and now had him pinned on the ground.

"I don't think you understand, Mabel. I don't get fucked by the person who drinks the potion. I don't get fucked at all.

I FUCK."

By now, Mabel's two-incher had grown to it's full length and was throbbing fit to burst. Quiggles could not wait any longer, and neither could Mabel. Quiggles penetrated Mabel's virgin bootyhole with gusto, and began pumping.

"Oh my gosh, Quiggles!" moaned Mabel, "That feels so fernando!" Quiggles said nothing, and continued pounding. Being 21 years old, Mabel did not have much of a wiener to speak of. Nonetheless, he began massaging the spot where a cock should be, crying out in pain and pure ecstasy while he did so. They went of for about 26 minutes, before Quiggles suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Mabel questioned, "You run out of juice so soon?"

"Naw, man. I just had a great idea! You remember my elastic powers? The ones that make me grow huge?"

"...Yeah?" Mabel answered cautiously.

Suddenly, Quiggle's two-inch-long cock expanded in Mabel's ass. It grew and it grew and it grew. Mabel began screaming, but not because he was in pain, but because his body was now being filled with Quiggle's beautiful genitalia. Quiggles continued to grow until his doggy lipstick was 300 feet long and as wide as a city block.

"Quiggles... You really are a true bro." Mabel squeaked out, barely able to speak.

"Thanks, dude." Quiggles said, and smiled. He knew that now, Mabel and himself were inseparable friends. Nothing could ever come between them. And with that heartwarming moment, Quiggles continued. Quiggles kept pumping and grunting, back and forth, in and out of Mabel's backside, his doggy balls slapping on what was left of Mabel's body.

"B-Bro. I think I'm about to come!" Exclaimed Mabel. "Let's come together, as one! As true BROS!"

And they did. Quiggles released his load all inside Mabel. So forcefully, in fact, that some came spurting out of his mouth. Quiggle's jizz flew so far, it even reached Dashie's house, hitting Dashie in the face.

Quiggles shrank down to his original size, and exited Mabel. Mabel's body has been wrecked beyond recognition by Quiggle's large phallus, and he now resembled a large pancake made out of flesh, with a boston creme filling.

"We did it, Quiggles... We really did it." whispered Mabel. He had not much time left in the world. Quiggles recognized this, and moved in closer.

"Yeah, buddy. We did." Choked Quiggles, fighting back tears as the realization that Mabel was going to die swept over him.

Mabel raised his hand, and made a fist. Quiggles did the same, and bumped it against Mabel's. And with that, Mabel passed on.

Quiggles carried Mabel's body to the backyard and gave him a proper burial. He then dropped to his knees and began weeping.

"Aww, buddy. I'll never forget you. Never ever. I'll always remember the times we spent together, and the moments we shared. And I will cherish them always."

Quiggles looked up to the night sky, and it was there Quiggles saw a shooting star. Quiggles smiled. He knew that now, Mabel was in a better place. Somewhere where he could be recognized as a hero for the rest of eternity. He stood up, and turned around to go to his home.

Suddenly, the sound of rushing air filled the night. Quiggles whipped around, and saw the shooting star rushing towards him! He leaped out of the way, the falling object almost crushing him as it struck the ground with earth-shaking force. Quiggles looked up at the newly formed crater in amazement, and rushed down to the bottom to examine the celestial object.

"Woah, what the heck, man?" exclaimed Quiggles. Inside the meteor stood an tall figure, clad in orange armor. It wore an a red cape, with large, green eyes and a large "SF" on its chest. Around it's waist was a belt with two awesome-colored gems embedded in to the center.

"I am the child of the sun!" Exclaimed the figure, making a pointing motion a Quiggles.

"Super Saiyan... FERNANDO!" The figure made a sweeping motion with his arms. "S... F!"

Quiggles stood in awe of the figure, which, in turn, stared back at him.

"Who... What are you? Why are you here? You crushed my buddy Mabel, you jerk!" Yelled Quiggles, his anger mounting.

"If you are not a friend of the Church of Fernando, then you are an enemy of Humanity." Stated Super Saiyan Fernando.

"What?"

"Through your perversion, you have taken the life of an innocent child. And for that, you must pay. You are an enemy of justice, and you are therefore my enemy! I am the child of the sun, protector of all humanity! You are an enemy of humanity, and you must be destroyed!"

"Wait! I-" but Quiggle's words were cut short. Super Saiyan Fernando has delivered a jaw-shattering punch to Quiggle's skull, sending him staggering backwards.

"FERNANDO PUNCH"

"Wait... no!" Quiggles begged. "I didn't-"

"FERNANDO KICK!" Exclaimed Super Saiyan Fernando, as he jumped in to the air. Fernando vaulted forward in midair and struck Quiggles with both feet. Fernando flipped off of Quiggles's face, and turned to face him. Quiggles felt himself being ripped apart, atom by atom. A fiery explosion filled the night sky as Quiggles was ripped apart by Super Saiyan Fernando's Fernando Kick. Super Saiyan Fernando stood up, and looked to the stars.

"Today, justice has been served. Mabel can now rest peacefully. However, there is still work to be done, for as long as there is evil in the world, there will always be the need for a warrior of justice. That is Fernando's purpose. That is my purpose."

With that, the child of the sun and protector of humanity Fernando turned, and left.

FIN.


End file.
